memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
InvigoratedSnapper
Pixels Levaru, also known as invigoratedSnapper, is a common sight at the #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER memo. He spends most of his time lounging around, watching the general goings-on of the memo-goers. He is Mint blooded, making him a land dweller. His Hive is in a grassy plain, far secluded from those that could do him harm. Biography Simply put, the majority of Pixels' life is unremarkable. He lived uneventfully in his Hive, his Lusus residing outside it. Comfortably situated in the middle of a grassy plain, with nary another Troll in sight, Pixels would go about his early childhood straying far from his home on his own, mostly scavenging and hunting small game for food. As he began to mature, so did his tastes, and he found himself particularly fond of beasts of flight. While he did try to bring them down with various projectiles he'd find, he usually found himself unsuccessful. That is, until he'd experimented with a yo-yo; something which one would simply find a toy, he found a use for it that would end up becoming a vital skill in his survival. Refining his technique, Pixels could easily incapacitate and then bind even some of the larger birds of prey. For some time, Pixels' life can very well be considered insignificant, as he whittled away his days doing very little of interest. Before the coming of his 6th sweep, Pixels headed away from his home to travel, see the sights of the world, and hopefully actually meet people. He came upon the nearest gathering of dwellings, near a land formation called the Twilin Mountains. The locals townsfolk recognizing Pixels' abnormal talkativeness and affinity for the stage, he quickly rose to be quite popular in the sheltered town. His new found lust for fame helped to shape his quirk, which symbolizes his desire to be noticed. The townsfolk helped Pixels to prepare for a long trek to the nearest city. However, Pixels would find himself far unaccustomed to life in a city, and found the much less appreciative peoples to barely notice him. Down and out on his luck, he managed to scrape along until he found the holding of the Truth or Dare memo. After some very active months, he disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He returned a few months later, with a few marks the only thing revealing what could have possibly happened during that time. Personality Pixels' personality is similar to his younger years: completely unremarkable. He's just... normal. He feels the normal range of emotions, and feels them at proper times. He's usually opposed to violence, and often does what people tell him to do. He never goes against his better judgement though. Relationships Pixels has no quadrants filled. Poor him. Lusus Pixels' Lusus, Neeru, was a large dolphin, approximately 13 feet in length. Pixels had a rather good relationship with his Lusus, although he wished that he had been born a sea dweller so that he may have swam with her. Neeru had three large lakes to swim around in. Category:Fantroll Category:Greenblood Category:Living